<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisibili-Pee by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321508">Invisibili-Pee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks'>MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omo Stuff [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Priscilla is too kind for her own good, Urination, Ye Olde English, female omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting. </p><p>Priscilla is has a rather busy morning, so busy that she can't catch a break and soon finds herself in a desperate situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omo Stuff [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisibili-Pee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request from the Omorashi board. I didn't liked my first draft too much, but I now that I reworked it, I think it is ready to post. Priscilla is a character that I normally don't explore a lot, so I hope I could made her justice. As usual, please enjoy the story.</p><p>Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Priscilla had just woken up from a good night's sleep, but not only because the sun had started to rise over the Painted World, but also because she could hear some kind of ruckus in the distance. She sighed and then stretched, as the strongest being in the Painted World, she had been put in charge and she needed to investigate what the noise was about, they might need her assistance, but first... </p><p>After sleeping for the whole night, Priscilla's bladder naturally had filled up and demanded to be emptied out first thing in the morning. Priscilla was far too big for a privy or an outhouse, but she didn't care, just as she didn't care about sleeping outside, the cold climate of the Painted World never had bothered her. Priscilla usually would spend her downtime in the circular area near the plunge, on the off chance that some day a being not belonging into the Painted World got into it, and she also used to sleep there. Because the area was high up and protected from curious gazes of others, she normally would just squat down and do her business over the edge of the area and in this moment, she proceeded to do exactly that, walking to the edge. </p><p>Once she arrived, Priscilla squatted down, making sure that she would not soil the ground  below her, and was about to let her body relax, when one of her subjects hurried into her arena and yelled: “Lady Priscilla, we need your assistance.” </p><p>Priscilla shot up right as the man had entered, a blush over her face, luckily having been able to hold it back just in time or she would have been found in a rather embarrassing situation. Because the man hadn't asked for permission to enter first, she assumed that it was rather urgent and that it had to do with the ruckus she still could hear in the distant. </p><p>“What is it?”, she asked her subject. “For what do thou need mine assistance?” </p><p>“There has been a new arrival and he... took it rather badly.”, the man said. “We were hoping you could talk some sense in him.” </p><p>“Is it urgent?”, Priscilla asked, just to be sure. “Or can it wait for just a few minutes longer?” </p><p>“It's urgent.”, the man said. “In fact, he is a pyromancer and set fire to several buildings and there were already some casualties, that is why I came go get you.” </p><p>Priscilla looked to the man and then gazed behind her, even though it would only take her a few minutes to relieve herself, the situation was indeed more urgent than her full bladder. She could easily hold it a little while longer, at least until the situation was under control. One of her subjects dying because a newcomer had been out of control was far worse than having to hold her liquids in for a few more minutes. </p><p>“Then please lead the way.”, Priscilla said, picking up her scythe and following her subject out of the arena, still hoping that this all would be over quick, she might be able to hold it, but that didn't mean that it was comfortable for her. </p><p>It took the both of them only a few minutes to reach the affected area and Priscilla could instantly see the amount of damage that had already been done. Like her subject had said, several houses were on fire and she could see how some of her other subjects got treated because of burn wounds, with a still curious crowd staring at a lone person, which had to be the aforementioned pyromancer, judging by the flames that engulfed both his hands. </p><p>“Excuse me, please let me through.”, Priscilla said in her gentle voice, a few people in the crowd staring at her and a few others stepping aside, forming a path that was big enough for her to cross. </p><p>As she approached the pyromancer, his eyes went wide and he backed away, the flames in his hands flaring up: “...Who are you?! Whoever you are, back away. I won't refrain from attacking, even though you are huge!” </p><p>Priscilla placed her eyes on the pyromancer and then kneeled down, briefly biting her lip as the movement jostled her full bladder. Then, she said: “I know that the situation you are in is scary, but I promise, nobody in this world is out to hurt thee.” The pyromancer just shook his head and stared at her again with eyes infused with fear, it was clear that he was in a full blown panic. </p><p>“My name is Priscilla.”, she said, not coming any closer, knowing that it was important for the man to have space and also because she didn't want to get her fur singed and as a third reason, she feared that if she would stand up, that she would leak a bit. “This world you found yourself in, is known as the Painted World of Ariamis. It is a peaceful place and its inhabitants are kind, there hath to be no reason for thee to be scared.” </p><p>The pyromancer still was shaking, but at least the flames in his hands didn't flicker anymore. </p><p>“May I ask your name?”, Priscilla asked, trying a different, more personal approach. </p><p>“...Landan...”, the pyromancer said and lowered his hands. </p><p>“Landan.”, Priscilla said. “I know that you are scared. I, myself, have been so scared when I first came here, I know how thou must feel.” </p><p>Landan was shaking as he said: “B... but, you are so huge and surely strong...”</p><p>Priscilla gave him a sad smile: “Just because I am big and strong doesn't mean that I can't be scared. All of us have felt what thou hath, so prithee, would you stop and allow us to accept thee in our middle?” </p><p>Landan looked around himself and then sunk to his knees: “...What have I done?” </p><p>Priscilla stood up, crossing her legs as a leak threatened to spill and took the few steps to Landan, laying a hand on his shoulder, a most gentle touch. “Please do not be worried. We can rebuild these houses, but I must ask of thee, that thou never will hurt any of the inhabitants in here again. These people will be thine future neighbours and friends.” </p><p>“...I am sorry.”, Landan said and fell down to his knees, now shivering. </p><p>“I am glad that thou understand.”, Priscilla gave him a smile and gently took his arms to help him up. “Now let us get thou out of here.” </p><p>Landan let himself led away without any complaint and Priscilla delivered him to some of her subjects, that would take care of the newcomers and would explain everything to him. As she guided Landan, she saw from the corner of her eyes how several of her subjects rushed in to take care of the fires with buckets of water. While it was a natural cause of action, the sound of splashing water felt like torture for her very full bladder, she was glad that she had been able to calm Landan down so quickly, now she could go back and relieve herself. </p><p>Though, before she could leave, she could hear someone call for her: “Lady Priscilla, we require your assistance!” </p><p>Priscilla turned into the direction of the voice and could spot that one of the fires seemed to be out of control. She briefly crossed her legs and took a deep breath, she could wait a little while longer, at least until she helped putting the fire out. Shouldering her scythe, she hurried into the direction of the fire. </p><p>“Stand back!”, she ordered, as she took a deep breath and blew it into the direction of the fire, a spell that she normally used to turn herself invisible, but would also work wonderfully as a chilly wind, chilly enough to put the raging fire out or at least make it more manageable. As she stood there, she could feel how a tiny leak escaped her and ran down her leg. She shifted from foot to foot as she waited for the fires to be under control, needing all her willpower to not let go right here and there when she now had to see how the fires got brought under control with buckets of waters poured out over them. She gave out a tiny sigh of relief once the fires were under control, not only because the damage wasn't too bad, but also because that meant she wasn't needed anymore and she could finally take her long overdue morning leak. </p><p>Before Priscilla could leave however, she was delayed the second time this morning, by one of her subjects rushing up to her and complaining rather loudly about her neighbours, clearly not being happy about how they acted. </p><p>Priscilla internally groaned, that was the last thing she wanted to deal with, but her kind and gentle nature told the woman that she would come with her and sort the issue out right away, even though she could have asked the woman to come to her lately, when she would have official consultation hours for her subjects. Also, the woman seemed rather distressed and Priscilla assumed that she wouldn't take no as an answer, so Priscilla followed her and hoped that it would be over soon, the pressure in her bladder had become rather intense after the fire had been put out. </p><p>To Priscilla's disdain, the issue took quite some time to solve, with no party apprehending their mistakes and so Priscilla's only solution was to separate them and find someone else who would get along better with both parties and it was quite an effort to even make them agree with her solution. After they were done and the man which the woman accused of acting poorly agreed to move out, apparently being more than annoyed with his neighbour already, went off to find someone to switch homes with. </p><p>Priscilla was sure that the whole discussion had at least took half an hour and she was so sure about it, because her bladder felt close to bursting. She had done her best to hide it, but know that she didn't had to put up an act anymore, she felt her knees shiver and sweat running down her face despite the cold climate of the Painted World. She had to leave, now, and finally relieve herself, expecting that she would sit at the edge for a while. </p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed to be her unlucky day, because she felt someone tug at her tail and as she turned around, she saw that a crowd had gathered around her. Torn between just letting them standing and finally relieving herself and listen to what they had to say, her kind nature won over again and she gave them a strained smile as she crossed her legs as hard as she could, trying to convince her body to hold it in a little while longer. </p><p>“What is the issue?”, she asked, hoping that her shaky voice didn't betray her and unveiled the predicament she was in at the moment. </p><p>“It's about the Undead.”, one of the subject said. “We don't feel safe when they have weapons. They could turn hollow at any given moment.” </p><p>“Just because we are Undead and can't die doesn't mean that dying stops to hurt.”, another of her subjects said, rather upset, she could see the dark sign on the man's body. “Besides, the more we die, the higher the chance that we turn hollow!” </p><p>The argument went on for a while, Priscilla not really having a choice to say anything, with both sides pulling out more and more ridiculous arguments. Priscilla, who only wanted to get it over with, who felt like her body steadily lost a few drops which tainted the snow yellow beneath her feet, had enough and very uncharacteristically raised her voice.</p><p>“Stop!”, she shouted, the argument dying down instantly and she could feel how all eyes turned on her. “Everyone in the Painted World has the right to defend themselves, Undead or not! About the topic of people turning hollow, we will need to find a solution everybody is happy with, but for now I would suggest-” </p><p>She gasped as she felt not a leak, but a rather large spurt coming out of her, running down her leg and even worse, it didn't stop, regardless how hard she tried to stop it, there was a constant dribbling stream coming out of her. </p><p>“E..excuse me for a moment.”, Priscilla said, her face blushing and she turned around and rushed behind a building, being sure that she left a trail of yellow droplets in the snow. She didn't know if anyone was in or anybody followed her, but she didn't care, she could turn invisible and she did exactly that, hiding her body with the spell, before she squatted down. </p><p>Lowering herself down was all the permission her body needed and a thick and powerful stream started to rush out of her, hitting the snow in a straight line, tinting it yellow in a heartbeat. Priscilla couldn't help herself, she moaned in relief of finally being able to get rid of her full bladder. Technically she was pissing behind a building like a vagabond, but she didn't care at the moment, to caught up in the euphoria of getting relief, her stream pattering into the snow, melting it, it started to steam and a yellow puddle formed in the middle. Besides, she had turned invisible, nobody would be able to see what she did.</p><p>Priscilla's body gradually relaxed as she continued to empty her bladder out, urine pouring out of her bladder in such an intensity and volume that she barely couldn't believe that her bladder had been able to store that much liquid. The snow below her now had completely melted and the puddle quickly started to spread to her bare feet, but she didn't care about getting them wet, she could just wash them. For now, all that mattered for her was the desire to be empty, she never had felt so full in her entire life. Her stream went on and on, feeling like it would never cease, but eventually it stopped as suddenly as it had started, only a few drops coming still out of her, dripping into the large puddle she was squatting in. </p><p>As soon as she was finished, Priscilla breathed out a sigh of relief and got up. She used some clean snow to wash up her feet and went back to her subjects, who all seemed to look rather embarrassed. Priscilla got a sinking feeling in her heart when finally one of them spoke: “...Lady Priscilla, you could just have asked for a break...” </p><p>Her face flushed in embarrassment. She had been invisible, how did they know what she just had did? “You... have you seen it...?”, she asked, both hands clutching her scythe, feeling ready to just run away. </p><p>“Well, no, but we were able to hear it...”, the man who had spoken first said. “Don't worry, nobody of us have seen anything...” </p><p>Of course, Priscilla hadn't thought about it, being too caught up in her relief, but her being invisible didn't mean that she wouldn't made any sound and her release must have been rather loud, with how much liquid had rushed out of her. </p><p>“Oh, I am so sorry...”, she said. “What must thou think of me now...” </p><p>“No no, it's alright.”, a woman in the crowd spoke. “We all understand that you need a break now and then, we would just ask for you to tell us instead of waiting for the last minute. We are all in this Painted World together, Lady Priscilla.” </p><p>Priscilla wiped away some tears that had formed, both because of shame and joy and gave her subjects a smile: “Thank thee all so much, everyone in this world is so kind.” She let go of her scythe and straightened herself up. With an empty bladder she felt far more ready to take on the day: “So, where have we been? Ah yes, the topic of hollowing...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I headcanon that that coat around Priscilla is indeed her fur, not clothes, so she isn't wearing any underwear or similar clothes. Basically, she is naked all the times, it just looks like she is clothed, because her fur covers almost her entire body.</p><p>Six requests remain! </p><p>On a side note, I am tired of having so many WIPs and being so slow with updating, so I decided to put in an effort and now write on one of the requests daily until they are done. I would have liked to do it sooner, but because I was preparing Omovember, I was pretty burned out with Omorashi and needed a while to get back into the groove. </p><p>Requests stay closed until further notice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>